I'll make you a deal
by CPT Admen
Summary: Liara needs that intel, and Aria is willing to make a deal
1. Chapter 1

The seedy streets and dim lights of Omega made Liara uneasy. She hated this station, and normally she wouldn't have come within a parsec of the place, but she needed information, and Aria T'Loak would only speak to her in person. It didn't matter how many different way Liara offered to connect on a secure channel, Aria was paranoid and she only wanted to trade sensitive information by word of mouth. Liara understood, but she didn't like it.

Either way, here she was strolling towards Afterlife in her plain white body suit, an M-3 Predator strapped to her waist. She strode past the line waiting to get in, feeling several eyes follow her. She stood out harshly in the sea of brown and gray of both the station and its people. The batarian at the door shot her a curt nod and allowed her to pass through the front door, stealing a brief glance at her rear as she passed. The door sealed behind her and the batarian put a pair of fingers to his ear.

"T'soni's here."

"Good. Tell anyone else looking for me to fuck off, I'm gonna be busy for a while."

"Understood."

Liara had to admit, she liked Aria's style. The fire on the walls and dark atmosphere of the entranceway was fascinating and intoxicating, much more pleasant than the atmosphere on the streets. She passed a drunk krogan and he wolf-whistled at her. She casually bounced his head off the wall behind him with her biotics and walked on. She walked into the club and was greeted with a loud blast of music and conversation. The krogan was the only patron that made a pass at her. The dancers on the center stage were considerably distracting, their nearly naked bodies bending and swaying to the music. She was almost to Aria's private booth when one of the dancers stepped of the stage and brushed a little sweat from her forehead. She caught Liara's eye and smiled.

"Hi cutie! Can I interest you in a private dance?"

Liara jumped a little. "Um…er…no thank you." Liara stammered, her eyes unconsciously tracing the dancers well curved body still glistening with sweat.

"You suuure?" The dancer said, giving her a sly wink.

"Yes, I'm…here to see Aria."

"Oh, sorry." She strode away, but turned back midstride and said "Feel free to come find me later." Liara shook herself and finally strode up to Aria's booth, feeling the music mute itself slightly when she passed inside. Subtle low-power mass effect fields, Aria didn't mind spending a few extra credits when it came to making an impression.

Aria was staring out at the club when Liara came in. "Hello miss T'soni." A batarian guard came up and scanned her. Liara casually held out her omni-tool and allowed him to copy her info.

"She's clean."

"I don't make a point to attack people that I want information from." Liara said.

"Either way I'm going to ask you to leave your gun with Gorak. It will be returned on your way out." Aria said.

The batarian extended a hand and Liara reluctantly surrendered her pistol.

"Now…" Aria turned around and sat, gesturing for Liara to do the same. "You're looking for information."

Liara sat down and crossed her legs. "Information is my business Aria, and you have something for me. Something about the Shadow Broker."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I can tell you where to find his key operative."

Liara sat up straighter and her eyes widened. "You know…where…"

"His right hand man, delivered to you on a silver platter." Aria said with relish.

"Okay Aria. Name your price." Liara said, dropping all precedent. She would trade anything for this information.

"Make me an offer." Aria said, enjoying teasing her.

"I can offer you the shipping schedule for the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack for the foreseeable future." Liara said, flicking through her omni-tool.

"Tempting, but for _this_ I'll need something more." Aria said.

"Very well, I'll add the business plans of every competing club within ten miles of here." Liara said.

"Hmm, _very_ nice. You're very close." Aria said, smiling devilishly.

"I don't know what else I've got that can interest you. I can stack credits on top of it…"

"I don't need your credits."

"Well Aria, what do you want?" Liara said, fed up with her.

Aria looked contemplative for a moment. "Hmm. I don't know, You don't have much else that interests me."

Liara stared intently at her, trying to will her to hand over the intel. "I am willing to trade operatives, hits on anyone that's giving you trouble, hardware, anything."

"None of those interest me. I've got my own spies, my own assassins, and all the illegal hardware in the galaxy. But…you said you were willing to trade for anything?"

"Anything within reason Aria." Liara said, trying to hide her nerves as she tried to picture what Aria could possibly want.

"Well, I've certainly got an idea, but…Hnhn! I don't think you're going to like it."

"Aria, I'm not leaving here without that intel. If you have an offer give it to me." Liara said, sitting up straighter.

"I think this is best discussed in private." Aria gestured to the guards and they left, leaving Liara alone with her.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I want you."

Liara looked perplexed. "You want me for what?"

"Oh come on."

"No, really. What do you want me for? Do you want me to promote your business? Do you need a biotic for something, spit it out."

"I, want, you." Aria repeated slowly, giving her an amused smile.

Liara's face suddenly lit up with realization. "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"No, no, absolutely not." Liara leaned back and covered herself instinctively.

"Well T'soni, that's just about the only other thing I'm interested in." There were a few moments of silence. "Well, if that's all you've got…maybe I'll just walk on this deal." Aria pretended to stand up a bit.

"Wait!" Liara exclaimed. Aria stopped and sat back down, still smiling. She crossed her legs and waited to see what Liara would do next. "…What…_exactly_ do you want?" Liara said, her nerves now incredibly obvious.

"That depends on what you're willing to offer," Aria said playfully.

"KindlyspeakstraightAriaifyou wanttodothislet'sjustdoit" Liara gushed.

Aria laughed shortly. "All right, enough games. You turn me on, I want to fuck you…hard. I'll give you the intel if you give me the shipping schedule, the other club's plans, and…you do it with me right here, right now." She could practically see the gears turning in Liara's head, it was a lot of information and something she probably didn't want to do. Liara's eyes flicked across Aria's sumptuous body. She was probably thinking that it wouldn't be that bad after all, she might even enjoy it.

An idea struck Aria and she spoke up again. "Or…I could exchange a few items on that list." Liara listened. "If you just give me the shipping schedule, I get to fuck you for the next six hours." She had planted the seeds of bargaining in her mind, the stuff she had was valuable, and when Aria had said "fuck" again, Liara had glanced down at her breasts. In a few seconds she would…

"What if I…kept my information…?" Liara said slowly.

"What happened to 'absolutely not?'"

"Just…just answer the question…please." Liara blushed a little.

"If you didn't trade me any of the information…You'd be my slave for the next week."

Liara looked shocked at first, but she looked like she had started to think about it.

"If it'll set your mind at ease, you wouldn't be doing anything degrading for anyone but me. No one would see you 'on the job,' and I'd never mention this to anyone." Aria said, working to win her over.

"What would…"

"Being my slave?"

"Yes, what would…that, entail?"

"You do whatever I ask, you don't object. In return, I tell you what I know and I don't make you do anything objectionable. At least, hnhn, nothing _terribly _objectionable."

Liara had actually started to warm up to the idea. Somewhere deep inside her the idea actually excited her. Aria's magnificent curves and hungry stare were starting to win her over. And even if she didn't like it, it was only for a week. How often would she get this kind of opportunity?

"…A-all right. I'll do it." Liara said nervously.

"Excellent. We'll start right away."

"Hold up. I want that name."

Aria looked playfully offended "What's the matter? You don't trust me?"

"Call it insurance."

"How do I know you won't just take it and run off?"

"You took my gun."

"With your biotics your whole body is a weapon."

"You have guards."

"You really think you can't take them?"

"I could, but I don't want you as my enemy, Aria."

"Smart girl. Then you'd be my slave for much, much longer. Actually…Go right ahead." Aria teased.

"Either way, I'm a woman of my word Aria. Give me the name of that operative, and I'm yours."

Aria thought about it for a moment. "Fine. Seragesh Morini, Salarian, lives somewhere in Nos Astra on Ilium."

"You'll excuse me while I make a call?" Liara said.

"Of course." Aria stood up and handed her a small card. "That'll get you into my private chamber, you make a copy I'll have to kill you. Down the stairs into the lower bar, tell the bartender Karamand sent you. Meet me there once you're done." She walked away and left Liara sitting there on the couch. She was frozen for a second, thinking about what she'd just done before she snapped back to life and punched up her omni-tool. She called her secretary.

"Hello? Yes it's me. Transfer headquarters to Nos Astra. No, I've got a lead. Okay, how long will it take? A week or so, perfect. What? No, I'm just…taking some time off. I'll meet you there. Goodbye." Liara hung up and took a deep breath, half terribly frightened, half shivering and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Liara strolled through Afterlife, tension building inside of her with every step. Again she found herself drawing sideways looks from the crowd. She tried to move quickly and tried to avoid drawing too much attention to herself. Eventually she reached the lower bar and the Turian bartender shot her an acknowledging nod.

"What can I get you?" He said over the music.

"I'm here on behalf of a friend." Liara replied.

"Who?"

"Karamand."

The Turian's eyes widened a bit. "Got the card?" Liara held it out to him. "Huh. Okay, go around the bar and come behind it." Liara slid behind the bar and the Turian slid open a small trapdoor. Liara passed him and climbed down wordlessly. The Turian slid the door shut behind her and returned to his work as if nothing had happened.

The sound of the music became muted again, another mass effect field cutting it out. Liara turned around, expecting some kind of dingy metal box. "Oh!" She couldn't have been more mistaken. Aria's private chamber was small, but cozy. The walls were smooth glass, behind which a small fire blazed, surrounding and bathing the room in a dim smoldering light. In the center of the room was a large bed, blanketed in purple silk sheets the same color as Aria's skin. The color of the sheets mixed with the dancing light of the fire created a very nice effect. Liara had to admit, the atmosphere alone was enough to make her quiver with anticipation. Aria was lying on her back on a couch in the corner, her hands behind her head. She was completely naked save for a pair of black thigh-high boots, and had fixed Liara with a hungry stare.

"Well, hello doctor T'soni." Aria said playfully.

"H-hi." Liara stammered, somewhat lamely.

Aria stood up and crossed the room, her hips swaying seductively. "Now then…" She produced a black collar with a silver ring. Liara stood frozen to the spot while Aria gently fastened it around her neck. "Hnhnhn. For the next 168 hours, you are my obedient little fuck toy," she whispered in Liara's ear. Liara shivered, aroused goose bumps quickly covering her body. "Ah, you like it when I call you that don't you?"

"Y-yes." Liara said wispily.

"I know that underneath the information broker, underneath the nervous archaeologist is a repressed little slut who just wants a little love."

"Uhn…I…I…" Liara groaned as Aria gave her ass a firm squeeze.

"Oh don't even try lying to me. I know you want it bad. Now…" She slowly started to unzip Liara's bodysuit. "A few ground rules, if you do anything against my will, I'll punish you." The instant she said the word "punish" Liara felt a sharp mixture of fear and arousal. Aria tucked a hand into Liara's suit and began to massage her stomach. "And from now on, you are to refer to me as 'mistress.' Do you understand?"

"Yes…mistress." Liara managed.

"Hnhn! Look at you, you're shaking my adorable little slave. Do you want me to make you cum? Tell me the truth."

"Yes mistress."

"Good girl." Aria slowly slid the suit off of her, revealing her perfectly sized breasts and magnificent curves. "Mmm. Quite the sexy little slut aren't you?" Aria said, running a hand up Liara's thigh.

"Nnn!" Liara groaned.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you! Now, lie down and relax."

Liara slowly crawled onto the remarkably soft bed, lay down on her stomach and tried to calm her nerves, but she couldn't help but tense up. The mixture of fear and anticipation had made her a shaky mess. Aria nimbly mounted the shivering broker leaned in close. Liara flinched when she felt Aria's warm skin meet her own and continued to shake while she slid up her body.

"Hmmm. Adorable as I find your little spasms my pet, I told you to relax."

"I-I'm h-h-having a little trouble w-with that," Liara managed.

"Hm, well I can't have any fun if I can't get you to loosen up."

"W-what would you suggest…?" Aria gave her ass a firm slap, making her cry out. "Ah!"

"That's twice you didn't address me properly. Be careful," Aria teased.

"What would you suggest…Mistress."

"Haha! That's better. And I would suggest this…" Aria pressed a finger into the base of Liara's spine and moved it in slow circles.

Almost at once Liara felt herself go limp. "Hhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuh," Liara groaned.

"Asari have a few key pressure points. If you can stimulate them just right…" Aria pressed another finger into the back of Liara's neck and she inhaled sharply. "Let it out, slowly." Liara slowly exhaled, sinking into the soft fabric and smiling as every ounce of discomfort left her body. "Hnhnhn. Is that better my slave?"

"Yes mistress. Thank you," Liara whispered. Aria traced a finger up Liara's thigh, making her groan.

"Say it," Aria whispered.

"Say what mistress?"

Aria started tracing circles around Liara's inner thigh. "You know what." Liara shifted and moaned under Aria's skilled fingers.

"I…I don't…" Liara said wispily.

"Mmm. I'm just going to keep teasing you until you ask me for it," Aria said, feeling herself grow wet between her legs as she made Liara squirm.

"Please…"

"More than that…Be specific." Aria ran her tongue slowly over Liara's neck.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhn…Mistress…F-fuck me…please," Liara groaned, Aria's slow teasing driving her wild.

"You can do better than that." Aria began running a finger around the very edge of Liara's dripping blue pussy agonizingly slowly. "Beg me for it, really _degrade_ yourself."

"Please Mistress! Fuck your slave! Fuck my dirty slut pussy, fuck me hard! Pleeeease!" Liara howled, closing her eyes and rolling her head back and forth, doing whatever she could to finally convince Aria to stop teasing her.

Aria casually tapped a button on her omnitool, causing a large false member to materialize at her crotch. "Oh, such language my slave! But I think you've earned it." Aria penetrated her captive, slowly but firmly, the dildo easily sliding into Liara's soaking cunt.

"HHHHHNNNN!" Liara bucked underneath her mistress, drowning in the sweet sensations of finally being fucked. Aria slid all the way inside, and then slowly, millimeter by millimeter started to slide back out, savoring Liara's sweet whimpers and mewls of pleasure. Aria gently dragged her to the edge of the bed and stood up, taking a firm hold of Liara's hips.

"Are you having fun, slut?" Aria said, continuing her slow penetration of Liara's pussy.

"Yes mistress. Fuck me harder," Liara begged.

Liara's plea made Aria grow even wetter, delighted at Liara's rapid change of heart about the whole situation. "Hmmmmm. You want it harder?" Aria continued her slow fucking.

"Yes, please mistress. I want it," Liara whimpered, trying to sit up a little only to be pushed back down.

"Then you're gonna get it," Aria whispered dangerously. She sped up just a little, moving into a steady rhythm.

"Mhm, mhm, mhm, mhm, yyyyyyyeeeeeessss," Liara groaned, closing her eyes and hugging a pillow to her chest. The combination of Liara's rapidly flowing juices and Aria's hip movements began to produce a soft slapping noise that turned Aria on even more. She tapped another button and summoned a second dildo and slipped it inside herself groaning with erotic delight as she did.

"Uhn, more! Please mistress, more!" Liara groveled, her body beginning to grow warm with sensual heat as she dug her fingers into the pillow.

"Mmmmm such a naughty little slut! Get ready my slave, I'm gonna give it to you," Aria groaned.

Aria raised her pace again, fucking her captive hard and fast. Liara howled with pleasure closing her eyes and shifting onto her hands and knees to make Aria's job easier.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Liara started crying out in short bursts every time the dildo sunk back into her dripping woman flesh. The silver ring of her slave collar began lightly tapping her every time she shifted her body.

"Uhhhhhhhn you like that, don't you slut?"

"Y-yes…Ah! Yes mistress! I…I think I am going to…"

"Mmm you're gonna cum, but not until I make you scream." Aria went even faster, delighting in the dildo inside her as well as the sweet shrieks of pleasure coming from her captive. The slapping grew louder as Aria pounded her slave, beginning to feel her approaching orgasm.

"AAAAAAAH! YESYESYESYESYES GODESS YEEEEEEESSS!" Liara screamed, her own orgasm beginning to build. "I *pant* UH *pant*"

"That's right, cum for your mistress! Cum right now you bitch!" Aria growled.

"UHN, UHN…UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH HHHNN!" Liara cried as they came in unison, Aria thrusting one final time and holding it inside her.

Aria released her and Liara fell to the bed, her mind blank as she continued to dribble juices onto the sheets. Aria brushed the sweat from her forehead and dismissed the pair of dildos, beaming devilishly down at her slave.

She crawled up beside her and whispered "Did you enjoy yourself, my perfect little slut?"

"Y…Yes…Yes mistress. Thank you," Liara said, smiling with pleasure.

Aria tucked her arms around Liara's waist and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Good, because we're only getting started."


	3. Chapter 3

Liara slowly opened her eyes, the low light from the fire matching her warm pleasant mood. "Sleep well, my slave?" Aria was still lying beside her, an arm resting gently around her waist.

"Yes mistress...How long was I out?" Liara asked, a little out of her element.

"An hour or two. Hn, you must've been tired," Aria mused.

"Y-yes, I suppose I was."

"You don't get out much do you?"

"Not recently."

"You'll get used to it...or I'll just fuck you into a submission for a week." Liara couldn't help but smile at the joke. Aria gave her another small kiss and began rubbing her thigh. "I hope you're ready, I've got a little something for you." Aria stood up and crossed the room. She started to open a large cabinet Liara hadn't noticed before. Aria's omnitool lit up.

"Aria, it's Forvac. We've got a problem."

Aria regained her business-like attitude. "I thought I told you not to disturb me."

"I know, but this is kind of a big problem."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm coming." She shut off her omnitool, gave Liara a hungry look and climbed back onto the bed. "I need to go take care of business my slave. I won't be long." She gave Liara a long heavenly kiss, making her whimper with pleasure. "Don't go anywhere," she teased, playing with the ring on Liara's collar.

Aria started to leave before turning back. "Ah, that reminds me. I need to test your resolve a bit. Don't pleasure yourself at all while I'm gone." Aria slid through a door hidden in the wall and left Liara alone with her thoughts.

Liara took a deep breath and rolled onto her back, watching the dancing lights of the fire play around on the ceiling. Aria was something else. Liara didn't know what it was about her, but she just wanted to be dominated by her, forcefully pleasured by her until she couldn't stand it any longer. Maybe she'd always just wanted to be pleasured like this.

She stood and stretched. She expected to be chilly, standing there naked, but the fire kept the whole room comfortably warm. Liara noticed that her clothes were gone, probably taken while she was asleep. Aria preferred her captive naked and vulnerable, Liara supposed. She looked around the rest of the room, examining her surroundings more carefully for the first time. The cabinet and the couch were both a dark brown-red that was very hard to spot in the low lighting. The effect was actually quite nice, when laying on the bed it looked like the fire was the only other thing in the room.

Liara went over to the wall Aria had vanished through and pressed on it. Locked, but she'd expected as much, she was just curious. The glass wasn't actually very hot, perhaps another mass effect field. She tried the other walls and finally the one opposite to the first swung open. A small bathroom with the same fire-lined walls. Liara noticed that there were a few things on the soap rack in the shower that were clearly not intended to clean one's body. She closed the door and looked around the room again. Liara tried to turn on her omnitool, but found that it had been removed. Aria's test was far more insidious than it had seemed at first. She had absolutely nothing to entertain herself but sex toys.

Liara wouldn't break that easily. She took a shower, snoozed a little, and tried some meditation (somewhat unsuccessfully). Aria still didn't return. After what felt like hours, Liara finally looked back over at the cabinet. It was the only thing left in the room that she could see, and the "surprise" Aria had mentioned was starting to eat at her. It wasn't like she was going to _use _whatever was in there, she just wanted to see what it was.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she crossed over to the cabinet and opened it. "Hm." As she had expected, the cabinet was filled with everything Aria might need to "entertain" her guests. Ropes, handcuffs, ball gags, vibrators, and a number of other things. But where was this surprise Aria had been talking about? Liara looked through the various objects, trying to guess what Aria might have been talking about. Wait…what were these?

Liara drew out a large silver metal cylinder. There were a few others inside the cabinet as well. It was about as large as a tall drink can, flat at both ends and had no discernible way to open it. Liara turned it over in her hands, trying to find out what it was for. She couldn't open it, there didn't seem to be any way to break it in half…Could she twist it? She gave it a twist.

"Ach!" The lid split open and a large pink mass sprouted out of the cylinder. It looked like another dildo, but there was something different about this one. Liara looked it over and finally gave it a small poke. She recoiled in surprise, it was warm, soft and fleshy. Once she'd gotten used to the idea, she ran a finger over it, quite enjoying the texture. To Liara's surprise, a small film of clear liquid sprouted out of the false member's tip. It couldn't be…could it? She cautiously swept it up with her finger and gingerly placed it onto the tip of her tongue. No, it wasn't actual precum. It was some kind of tasteless lubricant. She enjoyed the slippery nature of the stuff and slid it around in her mouth a bit.

This device probably felt fantastic, but she was stronger than that. She made to twist it again, but stopped. She…she just wanted to try it for a second, just to find out what it felt like. Then she would stop, she wouldn't use it longer than that…unless it really, really felt good. It wasn't as if Aria was coming back any faster. Liara slowly lowered the device between her legs and placed the tip against her now excitedly quivering flesh.

There was a soft swish of something moving through the air before a harsh slap landed on Liara's rear.

"Ah!" A pair of arms wrapped around Liara's waist.

"My my. What are you up to my naughty little slut?" Aria whispered playfully in Liara's ear.

"I, uh…" Liara stammered, still gingerly clutching the odd cylinder.

"I did warn you not to disobey me," Aria said gleefully, delighted that she would have a chance to punish her slave. "What do you think should be done with such a naughty slave like you?" Liara didn't respond, her body gripped by fear and excitement both at once. "Hmmmmm. Well, you do seem awfully fascinated by the little surprise I'd been saving for you. Would you like me to punish you with it?"

"Well…I-if you're going to punish me, mistress…I am still quite fascinated by that device," Liara managed.

"Hmhm…perfect." Aria snatched something from the cabinet and looped a finger through the ring on Liara's collar. Aria gently but firmly dragged her back to the bed. She threw Liara to the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. She gripped Liara's wrists and gently guided them to the edges of the bed. Aria reached underneath the bed and pulled up a pair of manacles. She attached them to Liara's wrists and tightened them. She did the same with her legs, leaving her spread eagled and unable to move her arms and legs more than a few centimeters. Liara blushed a little, not used to the somewhat degrading position.

Aria looked her over, feeling herself grow wet between her legs looking at Liara's helpless position. "One last thing." Aria drew out a strip of cloth and blindfolded her with it. "I find that sensations are far more intense…" Aria leaned in and whispered in her ear "If you cut out one of your senses." Liara shivered as Aria's breath skated over her skin. "Are you ready my naughty little slut?"

"Yes mistress. Punish me," Liara said. Aria stood and slunk away silently, letting Liara sit in her anticipation, blind and helpless. She retrieved the cylinder and snuck back over to her captive. Liara was breathing quickly, trying to listen for her approaching mistress. Aria inserted the false member into her own mouth and lubricated it. She aligned it with Liara's opening and leaned over next to her ear.

"Get ready." She pushed it surreptitiously into Liara's pussy and she screamed with delight.

"AAAAHHN!"

"Mmmm, you like that don't you?"

"NNNNNN!" It was unbelievable, warm, fleshy and heaven for her starving cunt. The device had already started slowly producing more of the lubricant, mingling with Liara's rapidly flowing juices.

"Oh, that feels so good doesn't it my slut?" Aria said, delighting at her slave's spasms of pleasure.

"Yes! Yes mistress!"

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Aria pulled up her omnitool and tapped a button. The cylinder engaged tiny mass effect fields to hold it in place and then slowly, surreptitiously, the dildo started moving in and out of Liara's cunt on its own. Liara groaned, straining against her bonds as the perfect fleshy mass slowly fucked her.

"MMMM! So…so good…" Liara whimpered.

"I'm not done yet," Aria said gleefully. She slid off the bed and went back to the cabinet. She retrieved another cylinder and then slunk back onto the bed, setting the cylinder down and resting her head on her hand. She started tracing a finger around Liara's stomach. "Tell me my pet…" she slipped her finger up to Liara's breast and began running circles around her rapidly hardening nipple. "Have you ever sucked a cock?" Liara blushed and continued to whimper with pleasure. "Haha! Is that a no? I'd assume that nervous little Liara never touched one." Aria twisted the second cylinder and brought out another pink mass. "I guess there's only one way to find out if you won't tell me." Aria mounted her captive and leaned over, kissing her neck. "Open wide my slut." Liara didn't dare disobey. She opened her mouth and waited, letting out a few involuntary gasps as the other device continued to fuck her. Aria hit another button on her omnitool and the fleshy mass retracted. She placed the cylinder over Liara's mouth and engaged the mass effect field to hold it in place. Aria slid lower down her body to get out of the way and then hit another button. At once the device plunged itself into Liara's mouth. Liara groaned and wrapped her lips around the soft flesh, massaging it with her tongue.

"Looks like I got an answer. Hnhn! No way this is your first time." Liara continued to blush. Aria rested her chin on Liara's stomach and looked up at her. "I'd guess you don't have much experience though. It's high time a hungry little slut like you learned how to deep throat."

"Hnnnn." Liara said through the girth in her mouth.

Aria gently traced a finger over Liara's neck. "Relax your throat, try not to gag, breathe on the back stroke, swallow whenever you can," She instructed. "Lube it now." Liara obediently ran her tongue over the girth, mingling her spit with its lubricant. Aria hit another button and the fleshy mass plunged all the way into Liara's throat.

"Hnlk!" She exclaimed, trying hard not to gag.

"I told you to relax your throat," Aria said as the protrusion withdrew. Liara swallowed and took a breath, releasing momentarily.

"S-sorry mistress," Liara said.

"That was your free pass my little slut. Now you're just going to have to learn by doing." Liara bit her lip nervously. "Get ready." Aria hit another button and the device produced a little excess lubricant before plunging back into Liara's throat again. She tightened around the protrusion and barely managed to stop from gagging. The mass withdrew, and then slowly started its way back in.

"Hmmm. That's better," Aria said, reaching a finger down to tease Liara's clit. Liara was absolutely soaking, her body and mind completely trapped in the _perfect_ strokes of the two devices, her cunt overflowing with mingled lubricant and her own juices. The device in her mouth began withdrawing, then proceeding to dance around her mouth, allowing her to massage it with her tongue and produce more lubricant before plunging back into her throat.

"Mmmm you're getting warm my slave," Aria said, running a hand over her ass and kissing her between her breasts. Liara continued to groan with pleasure, occasionally silenced by the device plunging back into her throat. Aria began gently sucking on Liara's nipple and grinding herself on her body.

Somehow, the devices could sense that Liara was beginning to rise towards an orgasm and sped up, fucking her faster and harder. Liara started making a soft *glukglukglukgluk* noise as the device in her throat worked her over.

"Mhmhmhm. I've got one more little surprise for you my slave. Just wait." Aria said demonically, moving her hips faster, finally indulging herself. Liara started to cry out louder and longer, straining against her bonds and arching her back. The devices sped up to breakneck speed before stopping inside her as Liara screamed with pleasure, an orgasm finally ravaging her body. Aria let out a low sexy growl as she came, squeezing Liara with her thighs. To Liara's surprise and delight, a hot sticky substance began to flow from the devices, spilling down her throat and filling her cunt. She swallowed all she could before the devices finally let up and she fell back to the bed. The devices slowly withdrew and Liara lapped a few stray strands from the one in her mouth before it retracted all the way.

"I see you enjoyed that little surprise my pet," Aria said giving her nipple a soft bite.

"Yes mistress…what…was that…?" Liara asked between breaths.

"Oh no, it's an organic substitute. Far better tasting and it doesn't solidify. Much easier to deal with, but just as hot to watch you eat my slave," Aria said. Liara did notice that what remained of the substance tasted like nothing in particular, though it did have a certain succulence to it that made her crave more.

"Now then…" Aria slunk down her body and lapped up a little of the excess mix of Liara's juices, lubricant and cum substitute. "You're wondering exactly why this qualifies as punishment, aren't you my slave?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"Well…" Aria took another, longer lap. "I'm just going to leave you here in the care of my little devices for another…shall we say hour?"

"What!?"

"You need to learn your lesson my slut." Aria gave her a quick kiss before using her omnitool to set the devices on a one hour cycle. "I'll come back for you when you're done my pet," Aria teased, sliding off the bed. Liara tried to dodge the oncoming protrusion, but Aria stopped her with a quick dangerous whisper. "Try to fight it and I'll leave you here for two hours." Liara reluctantly opened her mouth and allowed the device access to her throat once again. "Mmm, good girl. Have fun," Aria said, before disappearing through the wall and leaving Liara alone, blind, bound, and still at the mercy of the twin cylinders, now expertly bringing her back up towards another orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria walked back into her private chamber exactly one hour later, returning to check on her slave. Aria smiled with delight, Liara was right where she'd left her. Her cunt was overflowing with mingled cum and vaginal juices, the dildo still relentlessly fucking her. Tears of mixed pleasure and overstimulation streamed down her face, and some loose cum and spit had escaped from the side of her mouth. She turned to face the door the instant it opened.

"HMNNN!" she exclaimed through a mouth full of the bulging pink mass.

Aria beamed wider and slunk over to the bed as slowly as possible. "Hello my slut." She leaned over and kissed her burning hot thigh. "I see you're having fun." Liara let out a small noise of protest, trying desperately to communicate that she was more than a little uncomfortable. "You can't lie to me, and you certainly can't lie to yourself." Aria climbed up her body and whispered in her ear. "For every orgasm you feel, no matter how uncomfortable you are, there's a part of your mind that's _screaming_ 'more, more, more'" Aria tucked an arm around her captive, lapping up the small stream of cum escaping from the side of her mouth. Liara shivered, half loving half loathing the sensation. Hard as she tried to deny it, there was truth to Aria's words. Every time the pair of dildos brought her up to an orgasm, she dreaded and longed for the sensations it brought. There was something terribly erotic about the relentless pace of the two toys, orgasm after orgasm pushing her to her limits.

Liara closed her eyes and flushed, groaning as she approached yet another orgasm. "That's it, cum one more time for me." Liara cried out, higher and higher slowly arching her back.

"NNN…HMNN…UUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNN NN!" Liara strained against her bonds her cheeks growing hot as an orgasm ravaged her body. Before the cylinder in Liara's mouth could start spurting again, Aria plucked it from her mouth. Aria casually held the cylinder in place and allowed it to spread its hot sticky load over Liara's tits, stomach and face. At last, Aria turned both cylinders off and allowed them to collapse. Liara lay there panting, relieved that the stimulation had finished. She was burning hot all over and barely able to move. Aria undid the manacles and allowed Liara to relax.

"Thank you mistress," she said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes mistress. Your slut will not disobey again."

"Good." Aria leaned over. "Here, let me clean you up a little." Aria slowly began lapping the cum substitute off her slave, one long rope at a time, letting her captive fell every solitary inch of skin her tongue touched. Liara was far too tired to do more than squirm a little and groan. Her moans increased in volume when Aria moved down between her legs and lapped up the excess streaming from her cunt. Aria moved back up and licked off her tits, pausing to give both nipples a tiny bite. Finally, she lapped one final rope off her neck and proceeded to give her a long, slow kiss.

"You must be tired my slave," Aria said.

"Yes…very."

Aria slipped the sheets out from under her and pulled it up over them both. "Then rest my pet." Aria gently rolled her onto her side and tucked her arms around her. "I'll have plenty more to do when you wake up," she whispered in Liara's ear.

Liara hated to admit it, but in the end she had enjoyed the experience. All traces of apprehension had left her. All she could think about was what Aria intended to do to her next. She loved being a slave to her sensual amethyst captor. Her gentle caresses were extremely soothing, removing the hours worth of tension pent up in her body. She quickly sunk into sleep, wondering what Aria had waiting for her when she awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Liara woke with her head pressed against something warm and soft. She stirred a little and realized it was Aria's chest.

"Hello my pet," Aria said sensually, giving her a little squeeze.

"Hello mistress," Liara replied happily, nuzzling her captor.

Aria smiled and kissed her forehead. "Comfortable?"

"Hmmmmmmm."

Aria started running her hand slowly up and down Liara's back. "I have a little something for you, but you'll have to wait for a while," Aria said apologetically.

"I don't mind."

Aria stroked her with her thigh. "Oh really?"

"Just a minor inconvenience."

"But I know…." Aria gave her a small nudge and Liara rolled over, permitting her to wrap her arms around her slave. "You need a little love before then…" Aria whispered, kissing Liara's cheek. "So I'll just take care of you myself." She started gently tracing her finger around her captive's stomach and rubbing her with her thigh. Liara gasped, lighting blots of pleasure erupting from everywhere her mistress touched.

"Hmhm! Quite the sensitive reaction my perfect little slut."

"I…I just want it…" Liara said, sinking into Aria's arms.

"Want what?"

"Your slave wants to be fucked."

"Hmhmhmhmhm, say it again," Aria teased.

"I want to be fucked, mistress."

Aria closed her eyes and groaned "Aaaaaah I _love_ it when I've broken someone." The impact of that sentence was very strange for Liara. She knew exactly what Aria meant, and she didn't care. She _loved_ it. Being called a slut, being fucked from every possible angle, being Aria's slave. She loved every second of it. Aria snaked her hand up to Liara's breast and began massaging it in slow circles. At once Aria penetrated her captive, working her fingers in a steady rhythm. She didn't want to do anything fancy, just hold Liara over a bit.

"Ooh! Oh yyyyyes…" Liara shivered, sinking into her mistress. She grew wet at once as Aria masterfully stroked her folds.

"Does that feel good slut?"

"Yes mistress, yes it does," Liara mewled, biting her lip and slowly gyrating her hips. Liara started tightening a little around Aria's fingers.

"Haha, you're getting tight already!"

"*huff* HA, *puff* HUH…" Liara started crying out, growing hot and rapidly starting her way up the slope.

"Ah ah ah, you're not cumming that quickly." Aria slowed down just before Liara started over the point of no return and carefully, gradually withdrew her fingers. Liara let out a cry of protest and tried to reach for her pussy. "Hmhm. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Aria whispered in her ear. Even if she tried, Aria kept her hand in the way. Liara groaned again and squirmed as she descended. Aria continued to massage her captive's breast and began kissing her neck, insuring that she didn't descend too far down. "I'll admit," Aria gave her a firm, slow stroke with her tongue. "Denying you is a little rude, but teasing you is just so much fun."

"Please…please mistress…"

"Hmmmmm? I didn't catch that." Aria gave her a soft bite, making Liara spasm with pleasure.

"Keep…going…"

"Oh, I am, I'm just doing it very…very…_slowly_," Aria said, stroking her slave with her thigh and working her nipple in a circle.

"Mmmmmm goddess Aria, you know how to tease."

"That reminds me…here's something else I know how to do." Aria gently ran her fingers through Liara's hair-tendrils, making her melt in her arms.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm," Liara closed her eyes and whimpered.

"Hnnnn, only other Asari really know how to do that."

"Huuuuh, please, do it again."

Aria narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Do it again…?"

"Mistress."

"Certainly." Aria stroked her tendrils again and Liara shivered. Aria continued her strokes, returning her fingers to Liara's pussy. Liara shook and felt her juices begin to run down her leg. She'd never felt anything quite like the combination of touches. She didn't know quite what to make of it, but she liked it. Aria pulled her tighter with her legs and continued speaking in her ear. "How good does that feel?"

"Mmmmaaaaaaaaaahhh…so good…" Liara gasped.

"Do you want to cum, slut?"

"Yes mistress, yes I do…"

"Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes mistress."

Aria withdrew her fingers and instead started tracing them around Liara's clit. Liara cried out and involuntarily spread her legs a little. Almost at once she had raced back in a massive wave of pleasure.

"Awfully orgasmic my slave. Maybe I should slow down a bit…"

"Aaaghno! Please, please don't stop mistress!"

"Well," Aria worked her finger faster. "All right. Go ahead, cum." Liara closed her eyes and rolled her head back. Her toes curled and her back arched as she came, a scream of pleasure escaping her lips. Aria ceased stimulating her and waited out her orgasm. When at last Liara relaxed, Aria tucked her arms around her waist and ran her tongue over her warm cheek. Liara breathed heavily and curled back against her mistress.

"I…I think that will hold me over," Liara gasped. Aria giggled demonically.

"I agree. Hmhm! Go back to sleep, you'll need rest for what I've got in mind." Liara gave a little hum of approval and closed her eyes again, allowing her mistress's caress along with the soft sound of the fire to lull her back to sleep.

Liara felt something brush gently across her cheek. "Wake up my pet. And, kindly don't panic." Liara opened her eyes and found Aria leaning over her, but she wasn't alone. A few feet behind her was the dancer Liara had seen before, wearing the same outfit and looking down at her curiously. She tried to say something, but found a ball gag in the way. She was about to reach up to remove it, but her arms and legs were restrained again. At first she was going to complain…but, if there was _one _person…

"Huh, she took that well," the dancer commented.

"Hmm she did," Aria said, gently running a finger around Liara's stomach.

"Hnnnnnn," Liara said through the gag.

"I'm guessing that was something along the lines of 'why is she here, and what's going to happen,' is that right?" Aria said. Liara nodded. "This is Feraiya, I believe you two have met." Feraiya winked slyly at Liara. "She's one of my personal favorite dancers and she's been working very hard lately." Aria played absentmindedly with the ring on Liara's collar. "She noticed you disappearing behind the bar and asked if she could help me 'entertain' you." Feraiya giggled and strode over with a well-practiced sexy gait, swaying her hips and silently promising Liara sweetest pleasure with her eyes. She crawled onto the bed next to Aria, not once taking her eyes off of her target.

"And I'm delighted to say that Aria agreed." Feraiya turned to face Aria. "So, what am I allowed to do to her?"

Aria put her arms around the young dancer and kissed her neck. "Mmmmm well, just go wild and I'll warn you if you're going too far," Aria said softly before locking Feraiya in a kiss. Liara's mouth watered a bit as she watched the two make out on top of her. Aria separated from the kiss and backed off a little, giving Feraiya room to work. Feraiya turned to Liara and whispered in her ear.

"Hmhmhmhm! I haven't been able to get you out of my head!" Feraiya said, tracing a finger up and down Liara's thigh. Liara closed her eyes and let out a whispy sigh, muffled by the gag. A trickle escaped from between Liara's legs and Feraiya giggled again.

"Just touching your thigh makes you wet?" she asked incredulously.

"I've been working her pretty hard lately. Turns out she's quite a little whore. Hmhm, she just can't get enough," Aria teased, watching as Liara blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, if that makes a drop…" Feraiya leaned over so that she was only a few centimeters above Liara's breast, making her shiver from Feraiya's warm breath. "Let's see what this does." She ran her tongue slowly over Liara's nipple once, then twice, making her strain against her bonds, moan, and collapse each time. Feraiya expertly snaked her tongue around the perfect mound of blue flesh and then softly latched down on it, sucking firmly but gently on it. Liara bucked a little and a larger amount seeped from her pussy, another moan escaping her lips. Feraiya gazed seductively up into Liara's eyes as she sucked, softly pinching her other nipple at the same time.

Aria rested her head next to Liara's and gazed playfully at her. "Feriaya's _very_ good at her job. She can drive you absolutely crazy…" Aria moved in close and whispered "And hold you on the brink for as long as she wants. And do you know what the best part is?" Feraiya gave Liara a gentle nip and made her cry out. "She'll do _whatever _I tell her." Liara suddenly filled with dread. If Feraiya could really hold her on the edge that way and she'd answer explicitly to Aria, she was in real trouble. "My goodness, you're shaking my little slut. Are you scared?" Aria teased. Liara nodded and Aria laughed. "Don't be afraid, I'm only going to tease you a bit." Aria intentionally ruined her reassurance by smiling darkly and running her tongue over Liara's neck.

Feraiya released Liara's breasts and looked down at the captive asari's cunt. Liara was flowing steadily in mixed pleasure and fear. Feraiya swept some up with her finger and placed it in her mouth, making her sigh with pleasure. Aria slid over behind the dancer and seized her breasts, kneading them together and making her bite her lip. "Feraiya my dear, are you actually holding back?"

"Only a little," Feraiya said happily.

"What ever for?"

"I just want to savor it."

"Mmmm. She's quite tasty isn't she?" Aria said as they both turned their eyes back onto their captive. Liara couldn't help but hungrily eye the way Aria masterfully clutched the young dancers large round tits. "I can appreciate wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible, but you can pick it up a bit."

"Meaning…?"

"Show my adorable plaything what you can do with your tongue."

Feraiya complied, leaning in and positioning herself between Liara's forcibly spread legs, hungrily eying the captive asari's inviting pussy. Liara's eyes were wide with anticipation, pleading for Feraiya to start. The young dancer slowly ran her tongue, centimeter by centimeter over Liara's woman flesh, the slow tantalizing sensation making Liara strain against her bonds. Feraiya reached her clit and lapped at it for a second before moving back down and stroking her with her tongue again. Aria watched with delight as her two favorite fuck-toys played. She slipped a finger into her own cunt and lay back down next to Liara, watching as she sweat and squirmed under Feraiya's tongue. Aria's hot breath against her cheek was just one more source of stimulation, making Liara mewl and groan through the gag.

"That's it, keep struggling slut. You love every second of it," Aria said hungrily, now working a pair of fingers in and out of herself. Liara drowned in wave after wave of pleasure. Her cries and struggles became completely involuntary, her body ruled by her instincts. It didn't matter anymore what was thought of her, she just wanted Feraiya to keep stroking her with her tongue. Aria was fingering herself at a rapid pace now, a slave to her own desires. "Hmhmhm I just can't help it, watching you lose it's just too hot," Aria whispered.

Liara's cries rose in pitch, she was starting to climax. Aria was ready. "Don't let her," Aria warned. Liara didn't even hear her, she was too busy bucking and undulating. She was so close, she was going to cum and…Feraiya backed off, causing Liara to practically scream with frustration. She descended from her orgasm, still forced to hear Aria pleasuring herself beside her. Aria worked herself over the edge and let out a low, powerful growl of pleasure, leaning over and gently biting Liara's neck. It was just further torture, the firm but gentle bite letting Liara feel just how good Aria's orgasm was and letting her reflect further on just how good hers could have been.

Aria gently released her from the bite and kissed her cheek. "Mhmmm. Now that was nice." Liara let out a small whimper of longing, thrashing with frustration and pleading with her eyes. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"HNN!" Liara cried.

"You want her to stop?" Liara struggled harder, shaking her head vigorously. Liara cried out again through the gag. "Oh? You want _that_?" Liara's eyes shifted from desire to fear and she shook her head again. "Ah ah! I heard you. Okay, I'll give it to you, you dirty girl." Aria straightened up and whispered in Feraiya's ear "You can start again." Feraiya resumed her slow laps with immense delight, quickly driving the fear from Liara's mind, replacing it with fresh waves of pleasure. Aria slid over to the cabinet and retrieved a vibrating dildo and a strap on. She pulled on the strap on and slid behind Feraiya where she couldn't see her. Liara noticed her and her eyes widened again. Aria smiled darkly and put a finger to her lips. She carefully lined herself up and penetrated the young dancer without warning.

"AH!"

Aria contoured to her body and whispered in her ear. "Keep going, and give her a little extra love with this." She handed Feraiya the dildo and then slowly started fucking her. Feraiya let out a long moan of pleasure and turned back to her task. She placed the dildo against Liara's ass and slowly began to push it inside. Liara recoiled with surprise and clenched against the intrusion.

"HA! Aria, I don't think she's ever done anal before," Feraiya said between gasps of pleasure.

"I'll bet. Give it to her _deep_." Feraiya obeyed, pushing as far into the captive asari's ass as she could. Liara bucked hard and cried out in protest as the vibrator slid as far into her as it could. Feraiya switched it on and resumed her work on Liara's cunt. The vibrator brought sensations she'd never even dreamed of. It was strange, but she loved it.

Aria took a firm hold of the dancer's hips and fucked her harder. "Keep going, and move your hips more," Aria instructed. Feraiya let out a happy groan and started gyrating her hips around the strap on. Liara continued to strain and mewl, the added pleasure of the vibrator and the sights and sounds of Feraiya being fucked driving her to new levels of erotic ecstasy.

"Mmm Aria, fuck me harder!" Feraiya cried out.

Aria slapped her ass. "Good girl. Beg for it."

"Fuck me harder! Please, fuck me harder!"

Aria fucked the dancer harder, feeling her start to clench around the strap on. Even as Feraiya screamed through a mouthful of Liara's pussy and worked herself on the intrusion, she never once let up, masterfully continuing her work. Liara's cries rose in pitch again and she started thrusting into the air.

"Sh-HA! Should I stop?" Feraiya asked, panting from the effort.

"I don't know…what do you think slut?"

Tears of frustration ran down Liara's cheeks as she cried out as loud as she could, begging her mistress not to stop. "Hm? You want to cum?" Liara nodded vigorously. "Well…all right. Make her cum, but, make it last." Feriaya worked Liara to the brink, and then slowed down, but didn't stop. Liara arched her back and her toes curled. She lingered in between orgasm and denial for what felt like hours before she finally tipped over the edge. She closed her eyes and bit down on the ball gag, salivating madly as every fiber of her being glowed with pleasure. She was everywhere and nowhere, she was nothing but disembodied sexual joy. Somewhere down below she heard Feraiya climax before the pair collapsed onto the bed.

Liara vaguely registered a few words from above what had to be the most pleasant afterglow she'd ever experienced.

"Thanks Aria, that was amazing."

"My pleasure, you earned it."

"Is she all right?"

"Here, let me check." A pair of warm soft lips met Liara's neck and she shifted a little. "Yeah, she's fine."

"Good, I need to get back on stage."

"Fine by me, I'll be down here."

There were a few footsteps and Liara felt her restraints unlock one at a time. The ball gag came undone and she felt Aria slip it out of her mouth.

"Thu…thank…"

Aria crawled in next to her and gave her a kiss. "You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

"Remind them that they really don't want to fuck with me and cut of their complimentary protection. Let the mercs go nuts, then they'll see how much they need me." Aria turned her omnitool off and looked down affectionately at her favorite slave. Liara was wearing one of the dancer's outfits and clinging happily to Aria's leg while she worked. Aria gently ran a hand over her tendrils and Liara hummed happily. "Poor fools really don't know who their dealing with, do they my slut?"

"Mmmm." Liara hummed.

Aria grabbed a leash attached to Liara's slave collar and gently pulled her onto her lap. "I must say, having you around definitely makes the day go by faster." Liara giggled and gave Aria a sumptuous kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Liara heard Aria's omnitool go off and her mistress turned to read. Liara backed off politely.

"Huh. Time flies I guess. You're done." Aria undid Liara's slave collar and casually tossed it back to the bed.

Liara blinked. "What?"

"It's been a week. You're done, your debt's paid. I'm a woman of my word."

In a daze, Liara got off of her. How could it have already been a week? It was all just a daze of sexual pleasure and sweetest torment. Aria casually drew out Liara's body suit and threw it to her.

"You can get out the way you came in, and best of luck with finding the shadow broker." Aria stood up from the couch and walked towards the exit hidden in the wall. Liara confusedly stripped off the dancer's outfit and started pulling her suit back on.

"Doctor T'soni?"

Liara turned around and instinctively covered herself. "Yes?"

"If you ever need more information you don't want to trade for, or…if you're just feeling lonely, you know right where to find me." Aria gave her a sly wink before disappearing. Liara was stunned for a few seconds before she pulled her suit back on and climbed back out of the room.

The Turian bartender stood aside and allowed her out without a word and Liara wandered her way back out of the club. The Batarian at the door returned her pistol and she started her way back to the docks, to find her ride.

Niccerres was waiting for her at her ship. "Hello Doctor T'soni. Did you enjoy your vacation?"

Liara thought for a moment before cracking a sly smile. "Yes, actually, I did."


	7. Chapter 7

Well guys…I guess I'm leaving the door open. I've got people asking me to keep it going so…Do you want me to keep writing? If you want more chapters, cease the lurking and make some noise! Tell me! Also, if you want the details on how the ending of ME3 went in this particular story, read "Miranda's Wish"

"We're down and locked," Joker said over the intercom.

Liara saved her work and turned to face Glyph. "Send that report to all agents. They need to see that we're still in business. After that, lock up until I get back."

"Yes Doctor T'Soni. Have a pleasant vacation."

Liara strapped her pistol to her waist and strolled out of her office, the door automatically locking behind her.

Liara rode up to the CIC and found Shepard standing at the galaxy map. "Okay, start rolling in the supplies and get everything we got out of that raid ready at the airlock," she said. Liara smiled, Shepard had recovered quickly. Her leg was healed as well as most of her internal injuries. The only thing left was the scar across her eye, and even that hadn't caused serious damage. She turned around and gave Liara a concerned look and stepped down from the platform. "Liara, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Liara started across the deck and Shepard followed her.

"I mean, it's Afterlife. Aria's dangerous. She cracked down pretty hard after she got Omega back."

"Do not worry about me Shepard. Believe me, I know my way around her."

"I don't believe you."

They reached the airlock and paused. "We've been working hard for weeks, and after saving you raiding that slaver camp, I think I've earned a little break," Liara said.

Shepard rubbed her neck, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Liara just smiled again. "It happens to all of us, I don't mind in the slightest. I just need a little time off."

"*sigh* all right. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be back in a few days." Liara vanished out of the airlock leaving Shepard a bit confused and still worried. She knew that Liara wasn't exactly the nervous girl she'd saved back on Therum, but Aria T'Loak wasn't someone to be played with. Liara could take care of herself, but it still made her worry.

Liara walked purposefully to Afterlife, her stride far more confident than the last time she was there. The same Batarian was watching the door. "Go ahead in, Aria's expecting you." Liara strolled easily through the club. This time it was her confidence as well as her appearance that drew stares. She reached the lower bar and looked up at the dancers. Feraiya spun easily around her pole and caught Liara's eyes. She beamed at the broker and Liara gave her a sly wink. Liara flicked her eyes towards the ground and Feraiya bit her lip and nodded.

Liara walked up to the bartender. "What's your poison?" Liara set a card with a purple lipstick print onto the bar.

"My friend Karamand recommends the spiced rum."

The bartender took the card and slipped it into his pocket. "Smart guy, it's pretty good stuff." The bartender gestured for her to come around and he slid the trapdoor open with his foot. Liara slid down into Aria's private chamber and the bartender sealed the door behind her.

Before Liara even turned around she could sense Aria's presence. She smiled warmly as she felt her warm breath on the back of her neck. In an instant her zipper was pulled down and her suit fell around her ankles. Liara sighed with pleasure as Aria's skin met hers. Aria gently bit her neck and purred with delight. "Mmmmm. You don't know how much I missed your cute ass."

"Hmhm! It missed you."

Aria gently fastened the slave collar around Liara's neck again. "Ready for more my slut?" Aria cooed, kissing her cheek.

"Always mistress."


	8. Chapter 8

"So…what would you like to do to me, mistress?" Liara asked.

"Mhmmmm, I don't know," she whispered. Aria gently bit her neck again and tucked a thigh around her. "I just want to eat you up my slave." Liara rolled back into her mistress's arms and hummed happily. She was ready to fall back under Aria's influence, do whatever she asked…And then she had an idea. A wonderful, terrible idea. Adrenaline shot through her as her full plan formulated and she let out a little shiver. "Aww, are you nervous?"

"Hm? Huh? Oh, j-just a little."

"Good, this wouldn't be any fun if you weren't a bit scared," Aria teased.

Liara straightened up a little. "Okay, can we get a few things straight?"

"Of course." Aria released her and allowed her to turn around.

"Before I obeyed because I had to, now I'm here of my own accord."

"So, do you want something in exchange?"

"That would depend on what it is."

"Well…" Aria flicked on her owmnitool and started searching through screens. "What are you looking for?"

Liara slid over with surprising speed and her biotics flared up. "A reason to be your slave." She placed a pair of fingers against Aria's forehead and used a low power mass effect field to knock her out.

"Wha…the fu…" Aria collapsed into Liara's arms. Liara smiled devilishly down at her and bit her lip. If she had been anyone else, she would have gotten everything she could out of the unconscious asari. But after spending time in her captivity, she'd learned that Aria might have been dangerous, but at the same time she was firm and fair to her slaves. She cared far more about giving pleasure than causing pain. That was what gave her the idea…could she have a submissive side too? There was only one way to find out.

She placed Aria onto the bed and undid her collar. She giggled and kissed her unconscious victim. "Hmhmhmhm. You…" She fastened the collar around Aria's neck. "…are mine now."

Aria swam slowly back to consciousness. She was aware of someone standing over her and a voice drifting through her mind without leaving meaning. "Huh…What…?" The blurry shape standing over her shifted and filled her vision

"I said…" A pair of tender lips met Aria's neck and made her groan. "Wake up…my slave."

Aria's vision cleared. "L…Liara?"

"Mhm." Liara straightened up and Aria got a better look at her. She had taken Aria's black thigh-high boots, and there was an evil sort of glint in her eyes that she'd never seen before.

"What the hell's…" She tried to sit up but found her arms and legs bound by her own manacles, holding her to the bed. She looked at them, surprised, before giving Liara a warning look. "Oh, you do _not_ want to go here with me T'soni."

Liara stood up and placed a single heel on Aria's chest, pressing down just enough to stop her from talking. "Oh, I think I do." Liara watched her curiously and gently worked her heel back and forth, reminding Aria who was in charge. "When was the last time you submitted to someone else…" Liara removed her heel from Aria's chest and leaned down near her thighs. "Gave in…" Liara kissed her inner thigh. "Let them use you as their personal fuck toy."

"Never. Let me out of these," Aria demanded.

"Aww, what happened to that luscious hunger?" Liara teased, crawling back up Aria's body and tracing a finger around her nipple.

"It went away when you tied me to my own bed."

Liara looked hard into her eyes and smiled. "You're scared."

"What are you talking about?" Aria said quickly.

"I'm very good at reading people, it's my job. You're so used to being in control that you've forgotten how much fun it is to be on the receiving end." Liara ran her tongue over Aria's breast. "I'm watching it happen right in front of me and I still cannot believe it." Liara gave her nipple a gentle bite, making her flinch. "The great and powerful Aria T'loak, is afraid of me."

"You're on thin ice T'soni. Careful you don't fall in," Aria said, now dangerously quiet. Liara giggled and kissed her chest.

"You don't frighten me in the slightest Aria. Not while you're wearing that at least." Aria realized that she was wearing the slave collar and blushed a little. "And while I'm at it, how about I scare you a little more?" Liara leaned in and whispered "There was a small mix up a year or two ago. I won't bore you with the details but…I'm the Shadow Broker." Aria let out a startled breath. "Hmhmhmhm. Your heart's beating faster." Aria's cheeks grew warm and she looked away. "In my humble opinion, it's time you learned how your slaves feel. Until further notice, you belong to me."

Aria gave her a murderous stare, but to Liara's trained eye it was nothing more than a cover. "Oh Liara, you're entering a world of regret."

Liara stood up. "I'm getting a little tired of your attempts to hide your fear." Liara strutted over to the cabinet and extracted a black ball gag. She crawled back onto the bed. "Perhaps you should spend some time with your mouth shut." Liara gently traced the ball gag over Aria's stomach. "Open up." Aria kept her mouth firmly closed. Liara just smiled again. "Fine, my feisty little slave. We'll do this the hard way." Liara reached behind Aria's head and dug a hand into one of the pillow cases. This chamber had seen a decent amount of use, and Liara guessed that the pillows might have endured some wear and tear. She drew out a single feather and held it out where Aria could see it. Aria's eyes filled with dread, but she kept her mouth shut. Liara rested herself against her captive so that she was no more than an inch away from being nose to nose with her. Aria let out a little involuntary whimper of pleasure as Liara's breasts pressed against hers and her warm breath skated over her bare skin. "Tell me, Aria. Are you ticklish?" Liara traced the feather gently over Aria's inner thigh and she shivered, trying hard not to laugh. Liara traced the feather up and down, happily watching Aria squirm. "I would say that's a yes."

"Mmmmmnnnn!" Aria groaned through clenched teeth.

"Come on Aria. It's so simple," Liara teased, beaming with delight as Aria struggled. "Just open your mouth." Liara shifted the feather and began running it in a circle around Aria's stomach. She couldn't bear it any longer, she had to breathe. Aria opened her mouth wide and started laughing in an uncharacteristically girlish tone. In one swift motion, Liara fastened the ball gag and silenced Aria. She let up with the feather and Aria breathed heavily through her nose. The amethyst asari calmed down and gave Liara a murderous look.

"Hmhmhm, much better."

"Nnnngh." Aria half mumbled half growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"HMMMMMNNNN!" Aria pulled at the chains binding her to the bed, but they didn't get even close to straining. She rolled her head back and forth fighting frustration.

"I can see why you love this." Liara gave Aria's breast a firm lap with her tongue. "Watching you struggle is wonderfully sexy. Now…" Liara climbed on top of her and latched down gently on her breast. She closed her eyes and let out a happy moan. Aria couldn't help it, she mewled and arched her back a little as Liara deftly attacked her nipple with her tongue. Liara released her and rested her chin on Aria's chest. "What am I going to do with you?" she mused. "I know that I can make you wriggle…" Liara ran a finger around the very edge of Aria's opening, making it slick with her juices. Aria closed her eyes and bit down on the ball gag. "But I can't make you submit."

Liara lovingly massaged Aria's thigh. "Aria, my adorable slave, you don't trust me?" Aria leaned up and made a noise through the gag. Her eyes were full of defiance. "You know I just want to play with you. If you relax, I promise I'll be gentle." Aria didn't respond. "Well then, I'll just have to find your submissive side myself." Liara gave her nipple a bite, only just stopping before it hurt.

She stood back up and returned to the cabinet. She needed something intimidating, something powerful. She noticed a distinct lack of whips or shock devices, apparently they weren't Aria's preferred toys. She considered the familiar silver cylinders, but decided against it. Nice and demeaning as they were, she needed something a little more…violent. She hefted one of the cylinders and noticed something underneath it. A tiny compartment built into the bottom of the cabinet. She flipped it open and drew out a black leather box about the size of her palm. She placed the cylinder back into the cabinet and opened the box. Inside was a single cobalt blue bead about as large as a bullet. If Aria had to hide this in her own personal chamber, this had to be powerful. It was time for an experiment.

Liara returned to the bed and lay back down on Aria's chest, smiling darkly. "Look at what I found," Liara said in a sultry singsong voice, brandishing the bullet. Aria's eyes went as wide as moons and she suddenly strained and fought at her bonds as hard as she could. She practically screamed through the gag, trying to communicate in any way that she could that she would endure anything but the touch of that device. She couldn't do much though, as Liara had her firmly pinned beneath her. "My goodness. Could it really be that good? You seem to want it so much." Aria shook her head vigorously and cried out again. "You can't lie to me Aria. You want it, don't you?" Aria bit down and tried to push Liara off of her. Liara just laughed again and slid down Aria's body. "Well, all right. I'll let you have it."

Aria continued to struggle as Liara slid down between her legs. She kissed Aria's thigh and slowly worked her way slowly up to her cunt. She gave the bullet an experimental squeeze and it began to vibrate more vigorously than Liara could have imagined. The sudden shock caused Liara to let go, but the bullet stayed in place, held by a mass effect field. She managed to get a grip on the wildly shaking device and touched it gingerly to Aria's inner thigh. Aria felt a shock of pleasure go through her and she arched her back, catching a cry of delight before it escaped her lips.

"Haha! Does that feel good, slut?" Liara traced the bullet up her leg before pulling it away just short of Aria's pussy. Aria relaxed back into the mattress, goosebumps rising across her body. Liara placed the bullet just barely against the very edge of Aria's lips and she bucked again. Liara traced it in a slow circle, making Aria spasm and strain. Aria began to rapidly leak from her sex, the bullet vibrator sending violent sensations through her body. Liara moved the vibrator and started running it in circles around Aria's belly. "Go ahead, squirm, struggle, do whatever you like." Liara gave her captive's quim a firm stroke with her tongue, mingling sweetest arousal with the violent vibrations. "You're going to cum as long and as hard, and as many times as I want. You might as well get used to it."

Liara slipped her tongue into Aria's pussy and lapped at her folds, making her whimper with pleasure and continue to strain. "Hmmmm, you taste so good." Liara crawled back up and brought the bullet vibrator with her. "I'm going to give you a chance to save yourself." Liara undid the ball gag and pulled it out of Aria's mouth. Aria gasped and panted as the mind numbing sensations of the vibrator against her skin dissipated. "Convince me not to press this _right_ up against your clit and _leave it there_," Liara said dangerously. Aria was silent save for her gasping. "I'll go easy on you, if you call me mistress, and beg." Aria gave her a dirty look. "You'll have to stop fighting me eventually." Liara leaned over and stroked Aria with a finger. Aria moaned and Liara locked her in a kiss. She backed away, sucking on Aria's lower lip and held the vibrator up to Aria's eyes. She watched it carefully and listed to it's quiet "Buzzzzzzzz"

"Please…" Aria gasped.

"Please…what?"

"Please mistress…don't…do it," Aria said grudgingly, blushing as she spoke.

"Hmmm. No, I don't think that's good enough."

"WhaHMNG!"Liara forced the gag back into her mouth and buckled it again.

"Now, just relax," Liara said gleefully. Liara slid back down her body, tracing the vibrator down the center of Aria's chest as she went. She stroked Aria once with her finger before giving her a long, slow pause, letting the dread build up inside her. At last, she slowly, gingerly, placed the vibrator against Aria's clit. Aria reacted like she'd been shocked. She bucked hard and screamed through the gag, electric waves of far too intense pleasure rocking her body. She shook and undulated as Liara pressed the device firmly against her and then left it there, crawling back up her body and resting beside her. She tucked a thigh around her captive and ran her tongue over Aria's cheek. "Oh, that feels wonderful, doesn't it?"

"MMMNGH!" Aria had lost all self-control, she was racing up the slope far faster than anyone should have.

"Just let go. Stop fighting it and cum." Aria salivated around the gag and continued to flow from her slit. Hard as she tried to resist, to break free, the vibrator made her a slave both to Liara, and to her carnal desires.

Liara slid a hand between her own legs and slipped a pair of fingers into her own soaking wet pussy. She started stroking herself at a slow but steady pace, groaning in pleasure into Aria's ear and adding to her arousal. Aria was already approaching her limit, the sensations from the bullet vibrator were almost too intense to be enjoyable. Her cries rose in pitch and volume before her toes curled, her back arched, she closed her eyes and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her mind went blank, her body wanted to shut down, it was all too much. Her orgasm died down and she expected Liara to give her some sort of reprieve, but she made no move to do anything of the sort. Instead, she continued to stroke herself and whispered in Aria's ear. "Now then, you're going to cum once for every time you've resisted me. That makes…oh, let's call it three more times."

"Hhhhhhmmm," Aria whimpered, her eyes full of fear and dread.

"It certainly shouldn't take too long. From the way that thing works, I'll bet you'll come even faster this time." Aria's breathing grew ragged and she continued undulating. It almost hurt it was so intense. Liara's warm breath and pleasure moans in her ear only made it harsher. Her toes started to curl again almost at once, she bit down hard and spasmed as another orgasm rocked her body. She collapsed and panted again, her eyes streaming with tears. "Just two more. Mmm you can do it."

"MMMFGH!" Aria started to sweat, her tears continued to flow as did her cunt. She tried desperately to dislodge the vibrator, but it stayed in place, doing exactly what it was meant to. Liara was working herself at a fever pace now, approaching her own limits listening to her captive writhe. Aria half-growled half screamed through another orgasm, she really couldn't bear anymore. Liara decided she wanted to give her a chance to beg. She whipped the gag off of her and she broke into speech at once.

"Please! No more mistress, no more!" she said in a very high pitched tone before resuming her mewls and whimpers as the vibrator pushed her towards her absolute limits.

"Just one more. Cum for your mistress." Liara climbed back on top of her and started violently making out with her, wrestling her tongue into submission without once taking a hand away from her cunt. The tongue wrestling and thunderous sensations from the bullet were driving Aria up the slope one last time. She strained at her bonds as hard as she could, stretching every muscle she had as their cries synchronized and they came, Aria squealing with terrible mind-shattering ecstasy and Liara moaning with hungry bliss.

Liara finally switched off the bullet and allowed Aria to rest. The amethyst asari breathed hard and groaned, her clit now hypersensitive and almost buzzing from what it had been put through. Liara smiled, kissed Aria one more time and stood up.

"There. I think you've learned a little something about how to be a good slave." Liara crossed back to the cabinet and returned the deadly vibrator to its compartment. "Now rest, I think once you've recovered we can…" Liara felt the air change, a soft breath on the back of her neck, and a pair of warm, all too familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Mhmhmmmmmmmm. Now, that was intense. Turns out you've got quite the little dark side in you," Aria said, completely recovered from the intense stimulation. Liara's confidence and control melted like ice in Aria's hands. She was speechless. "I'm glad you got a chance to try from the other side but doing that to me was _not _smart. On the other hand…" Liara felt the slave collar fasten around her neck once again. "I can think of _so _many wonderful ways I can punish you now."


	9. Chapter 9

_(Thanks for the inspiration AKABUR) _

"How…did you…?" Liara managed, still stunned.

"Hmhm. You really think I can't get out of my own cuffs?" Liara blushed a little.

"Then, why didn't you get out earlier when I turned my back?"

"I wanted to let you have a _little_ fun. That was a good play, you deserved a reward. I think I might be rubbing off on you my slave." Liara had to admit, she took pride in that. "I'm glad you got to bring out your dominant side my slut, but you should really try finding a less dangerous captive." Aria got close and whispered in her ear. "I bet that cute little Quarian you've got down in the engine room could use a little attention." Liara thought about it for a moment. She would have things to do when she got back to the Normandy. "But that's going to have to wait. You broke the one rule Omega has…" Aria firmly bit Liara's neck, making her cry out. "And you still need to be punished for it."

Aria spun her around and threw her face down onto the bed. She climbed on top of her and rested a leg across her. She gently pried the thigh high boots off of her and pulled them back on. "I apologize, but I believe these belong to me. Now…what am I going to do to you? What do you think would be appropriate? You knocked me out," Aria gave her ass a harsh slap, making her cry out. "Tied me to my own bed," She spanked her again. "And you forced me to cum four times against my will." Four harsh evenly spaced slaps landed on Liara's ass. "What should be done with such a naughty little slave like you?"

"I…I…uhm…" Liara didn't trust herself to speak.

"Hmmmm…" Aria crawled on top of her and whispered "Aaaah. I know what to do with you." Aria kissed her cheek gleefully "I'm going to go get a little something. If you get up from this bed, I'll make it worse for you. And if you have trouble comprehending that, let me give you a little mental image." Aria gave Liara's ass a firm squeeze. "Picture yourself tied by the thighs and forearms to this bed, your ass spanked raw, your nipples clamped, one of those lovely cock cylinders forced into your throat and all of it photographed and placed on the extranet." The last part made her shiver with fear. "Now then, if you value your reputation, don't move."

Aria stood up and Liara stayed exactly where she was, afraid to move so much as a muscle. Aria stuck her head under the bed and drew out a large silver tank attached to a hose that hung loosely beneath it. "Hmhm, I haven't used this in a while." She propped the tank up where Liara could see it, letting her stew in anticipation and curiosity. She reached back under the bed and drew out a spreader bar. She placed it at the foot of the bed and gently tapped Liara on the back. "Scoot down." Liara obeyed and slid to the edge. Aria gently pulled her back so that she was bent over the bed. She fixed Liara's ankles to the spreader bar and then turned back to the cabinet. She retrieved a blindfold, a pair of handcuffs and one of the cylinders.

She returned to the bed, tied the blindfold around Liara's eyes, and cuffed her hands behind her back. "Now, here's how this is going to work." Aria twisted the cylinder and placed the pink protrusion against Liara's folds. "My little toy is going to fuck your naughty slut pussy," the cylinder locked in place and Aria walked around the bed to face her captive. "And every time you make a sound…" Aria retrieved the hose from the tank. "My other toy is going to feed you some of that delicious cum substitute you seem to love so much." She fixed the hose around Liara's mouth. "And if you keep making noise, I might just have to fuck your tight ass myself. Do you understand?"

"Hmmmm," Liara replied, clearly not at peace with the idea.

"Good. Then get comfortable," Aria pulled up her omnitool and hit a button, starting the cylinder's relentless pounding. "You're gonna be here for a _loooong _time." Liara fought back a cry of pleasure as the cylinder started fucking her, sliding easily into her quivering pussy. She forced herself to pace her breathing as waves of pleasure flowed through her body. Aria smiled devilishly as she watched Liara fight to obey her orders. She was doing just a little _too_ well. Aria traced a finger down Liara's spine, making her shiver and inhale a little sharper, but she didn't cry out.

"Does that feel good?" Aria whispered. Aria was almost masochistic with the way she teased. Of course it felt good, Aria's fingers combined with the all too perfect merciless way the cylinder fucked her was raw bliss. She had started quivering and sweating from the effort of staying quiet. "Go ahead, just let it out," Aria whispered, still gently tracing her finger around Liara's back.

"HhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNN!" Liara finally groaned, unable to help it any longer. Aria licked her lips and softly squeezed her legs together, letting out her own far more controlled groan of pleasure.

"Mmmmm. There it is, my adorable little slut." Aria casually tapped a button on her omnitool and the tank pushed a decent sized load through the hose. Liara resented the way Aria had manipulated her. The instant she'd finished her long moan, she clamped her mouth shut and refused to allow it into her. It was difficult, there was a solid pressure behind it, there must've been a piston or something in the tank that wouldn't stop until she swallowed. Aria knew what she was doing and happily took up position behind her slave, placing her legs apart so as not to disturb the cylinder.

"*tsk!* We can't have that my slut. Open wide." Liara didn't respond. Aria forced her cuffed wrists back and leaned over her. "I'm sorry, don't you remember what happened the last time you disobeyed your mistress?" Aria gently placed a hand around Liara's neck and started to massage her throat. "Come on, swallow that cum, slut." The pressure and the knowing touch of Aria's silken fingers were too much for her. Liara opened her mouth and swallowed hard with an audible *gulp!*. Aria let out a small wispy sigh and shifted happily against her slave's warm body. The load was too large for one swallow, but Liara couldn't stop herself now. She swallowed again, with less restraint, before taking the last of the load with rapidly acquired zest. "That's better."

Aria reached between her slave's legs and began running her finger in circles around her clit. Liara couldn't help it, she squealed with intense pleasure and Aria tapped the button again. Liara was silenced by a fresh sizable load of cum being pushed through the hose. Liara drank happily in large swallows between breaths. Aria slid down between Liara's legs and replaced her finger with her tongue, lapping at her button while the cylinder continued its merciless penetration. When her tongue met Liara's azure skin, she moaned again, unable to keep silent. Aria casually tapped the button again, summoning another load.

"You just can't say quiet, can you my slut?" Aria stopped lapping at her and straightened up. She tapped another button and her favorite false member materialized at her crotch. She leaned back over Liara and placed it gently against her ass. "I did warn you." Aria swept up a handful of Liara's juices and worked her hand up and down the mass of amber light. Liara finished the last of the cum that had been dispensed and worked hard not to make a sound. "Finally got that cum guzzling mouth of yours under control?" Aria took a firm hold of Liara's hips and penetrated her ass.

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHMMMMMM!" Liara screamed, bucking against Aria's body.

"Well, that didn't last long." Aria shifted against Liara's sweat covered body and slowly withdrew from her. Liara clenched against the intrusion and hungrily swallowed more cum. She stayed pressed against Liara as she fucked her ass with nothing more than her muscular hips. "You like that, don't you? You want me to keep fucking your tight, slutty ass, don't you?" Aria asked, rapidly working herself into a frenzy.

Liara was starting to lose it, the double penetration and constant load of cum being all but forced down her throat were all too much. Her legs were growing weak, mingled cum and lubricant was beginning to seep from her cunt, she had started to tighten around both protrusions. At last, she strained hard at her bonds, bucked hard against her mistress as she ruthlessly fucked her and weathered a long, violent climax. She howled at the top of her lungs, convulsing and writhing, she'd never had an orgasm forced on her in such a way, and she was rapidly becoming addicted to it. Aria didn't stop until Liara finally went limp, unable to bear anymore ecstasy.

She pulled out of Liara's ass and hit a pair of buttons, causing the member at her crotch to vanish and the cylinder to collapse. She calmed her own breathing and undid the cuffs around Liara's wrists and ankles. She removed the hose and a small amount of cum oozed out from between her lips. Aria giggled and removed the blindfold. Liara's eyes were firmly closed. Aria casually returned the plethora of toys to their proper places before crawling in next to Liara.

She traced a finger over her lips, but she didn't respond. She laughed and quickly made sure she wasn't in any serious trouble. She was fine, just out cold. Aria rewarded her slave's good performance with a kiss before standing back up, leaving Liara to rest while she retrieved the implements for one final piece of Liara's punishment.

Liara's vision swam and she stirred uncomfortably. She found a pair of arms around her waist and remembered where she was. Her vision cleared and she smiled as she felt Aria's lips brush against her neck.

"Awake at last?" she asked.

"Yes…how long was I…?"

"Five hours."

"Goddess."

"Hmhm! I dare say I fucked you into unconsciousness. What have we learned?"

"Do not fuck with Aria."

"Good girl." Liara rolled back into Aria's form happily. As much fun as dominating her had been, she really did prefer to be the one under the collar. She gyrated her hips a little and felt a sharp pain from her rear end.

"Ach! Why…why does my…um…"

"Oh, that. I gave you a little souvenir so that you'll remember what happens when you tie me to my own bed." Aria released her and Liara stood up slowly.

"Do I…want to know what it is?"

"Sure. I thought you would." Aria rolled over, retrieved a mirror and held it up. Liara stood up straight and craned to see over her shoulder. She made out a small thin black mark on her left ass cheek. She realized it was writing and read it backwards. "Property of Aria T'loak" She tenderly put a hand to the tattoo and winced. This was a little more than she bargained for.

"Oh relax. Think about it, who else is going to see it? And besides…" Aria placed the mirror back down and pulled Liara back onto the bed. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't help but smile as Aria gently caressed her. "You clearly needed a way to remember…" She kissed Liara's cheek . "_Your ass_, belongs to me."


	10. Chapter 10

Aria and Liara had spent the past few weeks doing their own particular brand of life-threatening work, and it was already late in the evening, so the two ended up simply cuddling for what remained of the day. Liara was surprised, Aria was just as adept at tender relaxation as she was at harsh stimulation. There was just something about the way she touched her that made Liara purr with content. During their "sessions" Aria was powerful and surreptitious, but now, she was sensual and tender. She replaced slaps with strokes, and bites with kisses. Perhaps this was a reward for her initiative, since she'd already been punished for her disrespect. Eventually, Liara lapsed into sleep, dreaming of what delights Aria would have for her when she woke.

Liara found the bed empty when she opened her eyes. Aria must have been upstairs, she had a business to run. Liara performed her usual morning cleanliness routine before reclining on the couch and simply listening to the fire surrounding the room. After a while she glanced down at her wrist. She gave it an experimental flick and found her omnitool hadn't been taken from her this time. She didn't have to work, she'd left Glyph to run things just in case. She thought about how to amuse herself when a call request popped up. It was Shepard, she must've still been worried about her. Liara tapped "accept" and Shepard's face materialized in front of her.

"Hey, Liara. How are you holding up? You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just getting a little r and r. You?"

"Just sold off that stuff we got during that raid. Gonna stop by the markets and see if we can bounce the creds we got into some new gear. You want anything?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, my amp has been getting a little warm during firefights. I could use a new heat sink."

"I'll take a look. Hey, what's that around your neck?"

Liara glanced down at the slave collar. "Huh? Oh, this? It's just…um…"

"I know what it is. And hey, how you choose to relax is your business."

"…Uh…th-thanks."

"On that subject, Miranda and I have been thinking about a threesome. If you're, y'know, in to…" Shepard gestured to her neck.

Liara felt her cheeks flush with heat. "I'll…um…I'll keep that in mind."

"I won't keep you any longer. See you soon." Shepard disconnected and left Liara with her thoughts. So, Shepard was…that sort of dominant. Liara had never _really_ thought about Shepard that way. She was attractive, but they'd been friends and comrades first. Then again, who hadn't fantasized about having sex with their commanding officer at least once? Now she had two things to do when she got back to the Normandy.

The door hidden in the wall opened and Aria strode back in. "Good morning my adorable slave."

Liara sat up and eagerly fixed her eyes on her captor. "Good morning mistress."

"I've got a little job for you this morning, I think you're going to like it."

"Anything. Just name it."

Aria slid over and sat down beside her. "I've just made a deal with some of my most faithful clients. I sold them a lot of gear, and offered them time in my private chamber with my finest slave."

"What!?"

"Oh relax. They're clean, they're trustworthy, and I honestly think you'll enjoy yourself. When was the last time you had sex with someone other than me?"

"I thought you made it pretty clear that you didn't want me sleeping around," Liara said, tenderly rubbing her new brand.

"True, but I'm willing to make a few exceptions…" Aria pulled her closer by her slave collar and gave her a quick kiss. "…provided you remember who you belong to. Trust me, you're going to have fun with this."

"Well…I guess I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't." Aria placed a leg across her slave. "Now listen carefully. You're going to do for them whatever you'd do for me. You're their slave until I say otherwise."

"A-all right."

"And relax already." Aria gave her another kiss before getting to her feet. "In all honesty, I think they're gentler than I am. They'll be down in a few seconds. Have fun." Aria disappeared back through the door and left Liara sitting on the couch, waiting for whomever it was that Aria had effectively sold her to.

Sure enough, the trapdoor slid open, and Liara looked up, half nervous and half curious. An all too familiar set of armor and weapons descended from the ceiling, followed by an equally familiar tight jumpsuit. Liara could do little more but sit frozen to the spot.

Shepard turned around and her electric blue eyes widened. "…Liara!?"

Miranda spun on her heels and her jaw dropped. "What!?"

"Um…hi…"

"Well, I knew you were up to…things of this nature, I just didn't think you were doing them with Aria T'Loak." Shepard gave her an impressed smile. "I gotta say, that takes moxie."

Miranda crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "Solid work doctor T'soni."

"I'm surprised you wanted to do this. It's not going to cause problems between you two?" Miranda and Shepard shared a significant look. "We understand how this works. We love each other, but that doesn't mean we can't still have a good time with someone else," Miranda said. There was a small uncomfortable silence.

Shepard turned back towards the door. "Well, this is a little awkward. We don't want to force anything on you that you don't…"

"Actually…"

Shepard turned back around. "Hm?"

"I…um…I wouldn't mind…going through with this," Liara said, averting her eyes and blushing profusely.

"Hey, we don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," Miranda said.

"No, really. I think it will be fun. Something must have been making Miranda scream like that."

"Scream like what?" Miranda asked.

Liara smiled knowingly. "Your voices sort of carry."

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment. "Anyway…if you're really okay with what we have in mind…"

"I am."

Shepard blinked. "You don't even want to hear it?"

"That's not really my place to ask." Liara spread herself out across the couch and gave them both a sultry look. "I am your slave, you may do what you want with me."

Shepard bit her lip and looked back at Miranda. "Well Miri, what do you think?" Shepard put her arms around Miranda's waist and nuzzled her. "You wanna have a little fun?"

Miranda giggled and embraced her lover, carefully avoiding her weapons. "Hmmm. Definitely."

Shepard looked back to Liara. "Why don't you go warm her up?" Shepard shifted, causing her weapons to rattle. "This is gonna take a minute." The two separated and Miranda gestured for Liara to come closer. Liara shifted nimbly onto her feet and strutted over to her raven haired harbinger. Miranda devoured her with her eyes, taking in every inch of her smooth blue skin. They met, and Miranda gently pushed Liara onto the bed. Liara collapsed and giggled, spreading her legs a little and waiting to see how Miranda would start. The ex Cerberus agent slowly pulled the zipper down on her suit.

"Shepard, how the hell haven't we done this already?" Miranda asked as Liara hungrily eyed the hand undoing her suit.

"Beats me," Shepard replied, unbuckling her chestplate. Miranda reached the bottom and slowly pulled her suit open. She slipped her arms out of the suit and slithered the rest of her body after them, crawling onto the bed and sliding up Liara's body. Liara shivered as she felt the soft black cloth of Miranda's lacey bra rub against her skin. Miranda locked the asari in a succulent kiss, making her whimper and go completely limp. Miranda slipped her tongue into Liara's mouth and snuck a hand underneath her to grope her ass. Liara couldn't do anything but lie there and allow her to ravage her body. The ex-Cerberus agent broke the kiss and listened to Liara's rapid breathing. She squeezed her ass and moved down to her neck. "Mmmmm. You're so soft," Miranda whispered. She ran her tongue over Liara's neck, making her shiver and arch her back.

There was a soft clunk as the last of Shepard's armor hit the ground and a moment later the crimson haired biotic crawled onto the bed. "How is she?"

"Very sensitive, I think Aria's been busy." Miranda undid her bra and tossed it away, releasing her perfectly rounded breasts.

"I still have a hard time believing it…" They gently pressed together, softly squeezing Liara between their bodies. "Our Liara's been serving as Aria T'Loak's slave?"

"Mhm," Liara replied, shifting happily between the two.

"How did you manage to slake her appetite?" Miranda asked, running her tongue over Liara's neck.

"I don't have such a hard time believing it." Shepard curled a finger up inside Liara's slit and made her groan. "She's a sweet little blueberry, isn't she?"

"Suh…sweeter, when I'm between you two," Liara managed. Shepard and Miranda giggled and latched down onto her breasts. Liara closed her eyes and bit her lip, not used to the marvelous sensation of two separate mouths on her tits. Shepard started working her fingers steadily in and out of the asari as well, causing waves of pleasure to wash over her in great torrents. She grew warm and began seeping around Shepard's deft digits.

Eventually, Shepard detached herself from Liara's breast and spoke. "Okay Miri, let's stop playing. Or, rather, let's start." Miranda released Liara's other breast and looked over at her lover.

"All right. What did you have in mind?"

"First question, who gets her mouth?" Shepard said. She withdrew her fingers from Liara's quim, causing her to let out a little disappointed mewl.

"I will if you don't mind."

Shepard sucked Liara's juices off her fingers. "Mmm, all right. I've thought about doing this a few times." Miranda crawled nimbly over to kneel above Liara's head. Liara hungrily eyed the ex Cerberus agent's dripping pussy and waited for Shepard to start on her.

"Go ahead. Eat me out slave," Miranda beckoned. Liara didn't need to be told twice. She seized large greedy handfuls of Miranda's luscious ass, brought her down where she could reach, and eagerly slipped her tongue into her cunt. Miranda cried out in surprise and delight, tossing her head back.

"I'm guessing she's good at this?" Shepard teased.

"Good? Uhn, Liara, don't you dare stop." Shepard repositioned herself and brought up her omnitool.

"I've got a little toy I've been wanting to try out. I think you're going to like it." Shepard hit a few keys and summoned a glowing amber double ended dildo. It was ribbed in certain areas and just the sight of it made Shepard grow wetter. "This is called a maxstim, I picked it up out in the markets." She leaned over and whispered to Liara. "I've heard a lot of _very _good things about it." It extended and contoured before slipping into both Shepard and Liara's soaking cunts. Shepard gasped and Liara moaned through Miranda's slit. Shepard hit another key and the dildo started moving steadily in and out of the two. The bumps and steady rhythm were magnificently pleasant, making them both writhe and curl their toes. Shepard shifted over and the maxstim extended to follow her.

Miranda had her eyes closed and she had started gently pinching her own nipples. Shepard ran a finger over her lips to get her attention before embracing her, groaning through a firm, passionate kiss. They happily wrestled with their tongues, grasping at each other while the maxstim masterfully fucked Liara and Shepard and Liara hungrily lapped at Miranda's pussy.

If Shepard and Liara were enjoying themselves, Liara was absolutely drowning in pleasure. Every time the maxstim slid back into her she arched her back against the two before falling back down. She continued to grope at Miranda's ass and began running her tongue around her clit. The maxstim, the act of attacking Miranda's clit and the sound of the two gorgeous women violently making out on top of her were very quickly becoming too much for her to take.

Miranda's moans of pleasure started to increase in pitch and volume first. Her legs weakened and Shepard managed to wrestle her tongue into submission. She closed her eyes and gently dug her fingers into Shepard's back, pulling her closer in a tight affectionate embrace. Finally, she shuddered and cried out as an earthshattering orgasm ravaged her. The maxstim sensed it's operators state and fucked Shepard harder, but slower. She thrusted against the device and tightened around it, whimpering during each cycle of penetration with increasing violence. The next wave of pleasure hit her and she rode it all the way over. She let out a high pitched shriek of ecstasy as her whole body grew warm and she came at long last. Both women cumming on top of her and the medley of various pleasures attacking her broke Liara shortly after. The maxstim did the same as it had with Shepard and slowed down. She finally stopped pleasuring Miranda with her tongue, all she could focus on was gyrating her hips against the powerful sex toy. She continued to undulate, but couldn't get far with the two on top of her. With one final cry of pleasure, Liara bit her lip, curled her toes, and came.

Shepard dispelled the maxstim and the two shifted back down to gently squeeze Liara between them. All three panted and occasionally mewed in post-orgasmic bliss. Once in a while they would nuzzle one another or plant a soft kiss or nip on them. Eventually, Shepard spoke up again.

"Aria's found quite the slave, hasn't she?"

"Mmmmm. I'll say. That was amazing."

"Don't tell me you two are done already?" Liara interjected. Shepard and Miranda shared a hungry look before kissing both of Liara's cheeks.

"Hmhmhm, nope," Shepard said.

"Not by a long shot."


End file.
